


Ficlet Friday Ask: Sheriarty Tea Time Dates

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, just a DATE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "A fluffy, domestic "getting to know each other and trust each other" ficlet with my darling nerds (Jim and Sherlock, if in doubt), pretty please?"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Sheriarty Tea Time Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For moriartysgrimmfairytales on Tumblr

Sherlock tapped his fingers against the supple leather of the arm chair. This was the first time he’d visited Jim’s flat so he was, understandably, a bit nervous. It wasn’t everyday one just sat around in the sitting room of the person most people viewed as the most dangerous man in London. 

Sherlock, however, wasn’t there visiting or playing a game.

He was there to have tea with his boyfriend.

Jim Moriarty. 

Jim had frequently visited 221B, but this was the first time he’d allowed Sherlock to visit his flat.

It was rather nice, actually it was very nice. It wasn’t at all what Sherlock had expected. He’d expected a rich, full, place with all sorts of stolen objects and stories. Instead…he was greeted with a bare place. Well, more minimalist.

Apparently Jim likes plain and simple.

Or he didn’t actually live there, but Sherlock suspected this was the real flat…the real Jim behind the mastermind. The Jim which Sherlock loved.

Speak of the devil, Jim carefully strolled into the room with a tray of tea. He smiled just a little at Sherlock, “Bit like our first time, eh?” He mused.

Sherlock offered a small smile, which grew a bit more when he saw the tiny skulls patterning the teacups. “I suppose it is a bit, yes.”

Jim eased into a chair opposite Sherlock, trying to settle as he and his boyfriend drank tea. It was nice, they did it a lot, of course if they ever did so in public…peopel did often make a scene. Sherlock couldn’t care less and Moriarty liked to make a scene. So there was that, but sometimes it was nice to sit in a quite flat and sip tea and not feel like all of MI-6 and the world was watching. 

Sherlock hummed softly, “So, um, how is work?”

“Dull. Just toppled another weakening government in a small country of no real consequence…” Jim hummed, “It was easy.”

“Oh?”

“What delegate doesn’t have dirty laundry they don’t want aired?”

“I suppose that’s true.” Sherlock sipped the tea and sighed, easing back a bit more in the chair. It was quite comfortable. “Well, congratulations on your government toppling, dear.”

Jim smiled. “And your cases, solved them all?”

“Of course.”

“But, you haven’t told the DI.” 

Sherlock paused, a soft blush coming to his cheeks as he murmured into his cup. “O-of course I did!” 

Jim’s eyebrow arched, “Sherlock…”

The detective blushed a bit more and looked down. “I…may have…forgotten…”

“Sherlock Holmes  _forgot_  to solve the cases?!” Jim feigned being appalled, watching the detective blush further and start patting for his phone. 

“It’s not like they were life threatening!”

Jim giggled gently and shook his head as he watched Sherlock’s fingers fly over the screen.. “And why did you forget, love?”

“Well, there was something more interesting to do.”

“Out date?”

Sherlock paused and blushed. “Yes.” He mumbled.

Jim smiled and leaned over to fill Sherlock’s cup again. Settling back to sip tea and watch Sherlock try to explain the cases in a few short texts while trying not to giggle too loudly.


End file.
